Looks Like We're Stuck
by xVictoire-Weasleyx
Summary: **Post War** Draco and Harry have both returned to Hogwarts. Draco hates all the attention Harry is getting and so he tried to get pay back and mess up one of Harry's potions, too bad it backfires on him. Karma is a bitch.
1. Chapter 1

*little trumpet noise* I have decided to write another Drarry, even though I'm still in the middle of a Fremione. YOU CAN'T STOP ME.  
On with the show.  
~Harry POV~

"Go away; I don't care what you have to say. I don't want to talk about it!" I growled as I slammed the door shut to Grimmauld's place. The press found me wherever they could it seemed. I was shaping up the house, since it would be my new place to live and it was too dark. Mrs. Weasley had me come over sometimes for meals, saying I was too thin and I didn't mind, I appreciated the dinners that were homemade.

Everyone came over a lot though, Ginny and Hermione and Ron all had their rooms in my new house, decorating it whatever way they want. I didn't mind, I knew they wouldn't make it terrible and that it would end up much better than it looked before. "You want to stay for dinner?" I called from my own room as I saw three heads poke out. "I was thinking that we should order take out. I like Chinese food." Ginny suggested and we all mumbled okay, it sounded good after a day of work.

"I can't believe school starts in a week." Ron sighed as he wrapped his arm around Hermione. "Yeah I know, I can't wait to be back!" The brunette said excitedly and I rolled my eyes. "I can wait." Ginny muttered and I agreed one hundred and ten percent with her. "Mum wants to have one last hurrah before school starts, which means one more big dinner with everyone so she can fuss over all of us." Ron said and I nodded my head, we had been spending a lot of time here instead of the burrow and I understand that their mum would probably be upset that they were all of a sudden out of the house.

"Hey Gin, hand me my fortune cookie please." I held out my hand and she tossed me one. "So mister Quidditch captain, when are try outs?" Ginny asked as I opened the fortune cookie. "Two days after school starts, the earlier the better and I'll probably have my decision too. Also, just because you and Ron are my friends doesn't secure a spot." I warned them as I ate the cookie, waiting to read the fortune after.

"What does it say Harry?" Hermione asked, leaning forward to look at me. "It's stupid." I said tearing it up after I read it. "It says trouble is heading your way. Trouble is always heading my way." I muttered, laughing dryly as they mumbled in agreement. "Hermione did you bring a movie?" I asked as I looked at the VCR and television I had recently gotten. "Yeah here, put it in." She said as she handed it over to me. "Right because I have to get up and do it when Ron is much closer." I grumbled as I stood up.

"Yeah but she gave you the tape, not me." Ron said as he nodded towards the television. "You're an arse. You're my friend and all, but you're an arse." I sighed as I put in the tape and grabbed the remote. I sat back down in my seat and hit the play button.

"Oh Merlin, I shouldn't have come." I moaned quietly as I looked around the burrow. Mrs. Weasley had put together a huge dinner and invited everybody. She had invited Luna and Neville and Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. There was a rumor she even invited Draco Malfoy but he just decided not to show up. Yeah right, like she would do such a crazy thing. Mrs. Weasley could act a bit nuts sometimes, but she wasn't that nuts.

"Everyone's happy to see you, why do you think you shouldn't have come exactly?" Neville asked over hearing me, making me jump. "I don't know, I just… I wanted to stay home. I think I need some alone time, I'm still wrapping my head around the idea that everything has settled. I mean, Voldemort's dead, a lot of the death eaters have been captured and I'm just getting settled. I don't want to go back to school because it's going to be hard to distinguish my friends from the people who just want to get close to me because I'm a celebrity of sorts." I rambled and I was surprised he listened, I hadn't admitted that outside but it felt nice to say.

"Maybe you could sneak out early." Luna said from behind us and I jumped again. Merlin where did she come from? "I think it would be easier to crawl through a rabbit hole Luna." I said with a dry chuckle. "Dinner is ready!" A voice called from the dining room, Mrs. Weasley I believe.

"So we have an announcement." George said as he stood up midway through dinner. Everyone turned to him and Angelina, wondering what was going on. "We have um…Big news." He chuckled, looking towards his girlfriend for help. She just rolled her eyes at him and looked at everyone. "Yesterday night George asked me a question…"She trailed off, holding out her left hand. "He proposed to me, and I said yes. We are getting married!" She announced giving George a quick kiss as everyone started congratulating them. I grinned and clapped.

George and I were cleaning up while Mrs. Weasley stole the girls and took them away to start planning a wedding. "Really mate congratulations on the proposal." I said as I helped clear the table. "You're welcome. I just wish my twin was here to be my best man." He said quietly with a sad smile. I knew it must have stung and I went over to him, taking the dishes away. "You go with Angelina, I know she could use the support and you could use her to keep you level." I said, patting him on the back.

He let out a little laugh and nodded his head. "You're right, I do need her. I'm going to make sure mum isn't suffocating her with trying to plan a wedding in one night." He said as he looked at me. "Are you sure you've got everything under control?" He asked and I nodded my head. "I've got it. I need some alone time anyways, go ahead." I told him and he gave me a grateful smile before leaving me in the kitchen to clean up the rest of the dishes. It felt like heaven to finally have some alone time.

"So you get to go home early." Ginny smirked as she stopped me at the door. "I thought I was before you stopped me." I sighed looking down at her. "I was just wishing you a goodbye, and taking a break from mum's excessive 'what do you think about this'? I knew this wedding would be another nightmare like the phlegm's, I mean, Fleur's." She grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Your bother could use your support, he got really down in the kitchen when he brought up um, you know." I said softly so no one else over heard. "Ah, yeah, I'll keep his mind off of it. Dean is actually staying behind to help out and so…Maybe he can help distract George." She shrugged. "Is something going on there?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She turned pink and nodded her head. "Yeah, I think so. Is anything going on in your life? Anybody else have your attention?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows. I chuckled and shook my head. "I've only been here or the house, trying to avoid the press. I'll see you tomorrow." I said with a wave as I stepped away, apparating away to my home and my nice warm bed.

A few days passed with uneventful things happening until, that is, Hogwarts started back up and it was time to leave. "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" I shouted before boarding the train with my new black owl that I named Sirius after my deceased godfather. I found Ginny, Dean, and Hermione already in a compartment. "Hey mate, are you glad to be away from all the cameras and people like Rita Skeeter?" Ron asked from behind me, chuckling quietly as we sat down, him next to Hermione and me next to the window.

"Merlin yes, I am so glad to be away from the hell. Now it's time for another, different, hell." I said in amusement and Hermione shot me a look. "Hogwarts is not that bad Harry." Hermione sighed, her Head Girl's badge already pinned to her shirt that she would transfer over to her robes later. "Yeah but we all have bad memories from that place." Ginny said and we all fell into an uncomfortable silence as we all tried to not point out the obvious.

The train was starting to lurch forward and we were off. I thought it would just be the five of us until there was a knock at the door. Dean got up and opened it with a frown. "Malfoy, go away, we have no room for you." He said coolly. "This is the only compartment that isn't completely full. It's way too cramped in these compartments. Potter, move over." Draco said as he breezed in, closing the door behind him. I looked at him and shook my head as he shoved his bag overhead and sat beside me. "I said move Potter!"

"No, I will not move. You can sit on the floor." I snapped and he stayed quiet. I smirked with satisfaction. I stared out the window until I felt myself start to get drowsy. I woke up and it was dark outside. I yawned quietly, confused at how long I had been sleeping.

I felt a heavy weight on my arm, and felt that my arm was asleep. I stayed with my eyes closed for a minute longer before I turned to see what it was. I cringed slightly and pushed the blonde boy off of me. "What are you doing Potter? Why are you touching me?" He asked as he jerked awake, brushing off the germs from his robes, or so it seemed like that was the only thing he could possibly be doing. "You were asleep on me. So I should be the one asking why you were touching me and what you were doing." I growled quietly. "I do not believe one bit of your little story. Now I am going to change!" He huffed as he jolted up and grabbed his robes, turning on his heel and leaving the compartment.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" I asked in a complaining tone to the people I thought were my friends. Luna and Neville must have joined us when I was asleep, not that I minded or anything, but they could have gotten me up too. "Well you looked so peaceful. And you were so tired so…" Ginny trailed off, snickering slightly as she shrugged her shoulders. "I think you're lying to me Gin." I huffed, crossing my arms. "What about you Ron?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I thought it was hilarious, that's my only reason." He said and I rolled my eyes, my friends were all a bunch of gits.

"You two looked cute." Luna said softly and airily as she stood up with her robes, her and Neville leaving the compartment. Hermione and Ginny burst out into a fit of giggles, not even trying to hide it. "No we did not! You have no idea what the hell you are talking about! I am going to go change now!" I grumbled as I clenched my robes in my hands and stalked to the lavatories so I could change and have five minutes of alone time.

What I didn't realize is the fact that all the returning students who should have graduated last year would be sharing dormitories. I didn't realize that all the houses would intertwine and we would all share the dorms. I didn't mind Terry Boot, I loved that Ron, Neville, and Dean were rooming with us, what I did not love or even like was that Draco was also one of our roommates. "Nope, I don't want to room with him!" We both practically yelled at the same time as we glared at each other.

"Yeah well, you have to deal with it. It is late mate; complain to McGonagall about it in the morning." Ron said tiredly from his bed. I frowned and packed my stuff away into one of the two empty trunks. "I will draw my drapes and I expect you to do the same Potter. I don't want a view of you first thing in the morning." He announced as he put his stuff away quickly before climbing into the other empty bed, pulling the curtains around his bed so we didn't have to see him, that's how I felt it was. I groaned, why were the two beds by each other? I sighed and climbed into my own bed, putting a silencing charm around my bed and pulling the curtains around my bed.

I wanted to tune the world out, no, needed to. Now I see what that fortune meant. Trouble was not coming anymore, trouble was here and it was not going to let up. I covered my head with a pillow, almost wishing to suffocate myself.

~Draco Pov~  
I was tossing and turning in my bed, almost crying from the lack of fairness that was being shown to me. I had a terrible summer. The manor was kept, but, we had people staying with us so we could afford the bloody thing. My dad was put into jail and everything I heard in the news was about Harry Fucking Potter. I didn't need him adding to my summer. I had to find a part time job which was terrible because, Malfoys should not have to work at some lame Wizarding sweets shop.

Potter didn't know he ruined my summer, not yet at least. I put a silencing charm around me and then put my wand under my pillow; I have had it that way for a long time since the war. I took one of my pillows and screamed into it before putting it back and rolling over on my stomach. Life wasn't fair, it never was fair. Potter got all the attention. Potter rejected being friends with me. Potter this and Potter that. Potter didn't even do anything really! Anyone could have killed the bloody dark lord! I mean, after all his horcruxes were gone.

He was just that one stupid baby that was chosen. It was chance, it was pure luck. Sure, he saved my life but I saved his, so there is nothing I owe to that annoying prat, nor will there ever be. I sniffled quietly but closed my eyes before I started crying, Malfoys did not cry and I would not be the weak link in our family that did. Potter would see what he did to me and he will pay. Oh yes, he will pay for all the damage he has done to me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Harry1675 I'm glad you like it and yes, there will be Drarry. It is my otp.  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
~Harry POV~  
"Harry get up now! Class starts in fifteen minutes, get up!" Someone shouted as they shook me. I groaned and swatted them away until I really comprehended what they were saying. "Fifteen minutes, why the hell are you just waking me up now?" I asked as I pushed the covers off of me and scrambled out of bed. "Well we just finished breakfast and we thought it was odd you weren't there so Hermione sent me up here to check on you. I can't believe you were still sleeping!" Ron grumbled as I grabbed my clothes and scrambled into the bathroom. 

"Why didn't you wake me up when you guys were getting ready?" I yelled from the bathroom as I brushed my teeth quickly, knowing I would have no time to go down and eat breakfast if I wanted to make it on time to potions. "I thought we did… Malfoy was the last one in here and he said he would be loud enough to wake you up for good and…" He trailed off. "He could have slipped something to you because I know we at least got you half awake."

"No time to talk about how daft you guys are, come on, we need to run to potions. We have, what, ten minutes left?" I asked as I ran out of the bathroom and hurriedly put my shoes on, only tripping once. "Yeah you're right; we can't be late on the first day. Grab your book and let's get out of here." Ron said as he opened the door, he could have left me but he didn't, he was truly a good friend. I grabbed my book and then we ran out of the room, bustling down the stairs and off to potions. Slughorn loved us, especially after the war, but he probably wouldn't excuse us being late on the first day.

We made it just in time, one minute to spare. "Thanks for saving us seats." I panted as I slid into one of the empty seats next to Hermione. "Yeah thanks, he was still asleep." Ron explained as he took the other seat, giving Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek. "You were still asleep? Honestly Harry, that is so irresponsible of you!" She exclaimed disapprovingly. I rolled my eyes and didn't bother to reply since class was starting. I looked around the class, seeing Draco. I was almost positive he was snickering. I shot him a glare and then faced forward, looking at Slughorn.

He explained to us what we were doing, a weaker version of veritaserum potion that would be critically graded. Fine, I could do that. Ginny was my partner so at least I was with someone I was comfortable working with. "How's day two back at Hogwarts?" She asked casually as we gathered the ingredients. I opened the book to it and groaned. "Awful, Malfoy is trying to make my life a living hell I think, oh no, wait, I know it is on purpose." I said somewhat bitterly as I started adding in the chopped ingredients.

"I don't know, maybe he isn't. Maybe he will surprise us all even, maybe he will turn nice and you will fall insanely in love with each other." She teased which made me let out an overly loud laugh. "Y-Yeah, good joke Ginny, thanks for cheering me up." I grinned and she shook her head. "You know it may happen. You're gay he is, well, a priss so he can't be completely straight." She shrugged. "You're just insane Ginny, mad really. " I told her, shaking my head. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, stop being so rude to me. You go get the cauldron and I'll get the vials to bottle it up so we don't have to waste time later." She instructed and I nodded my head.

"Aye aye captain, whatever you say." I teased as I did what she said. I frowned as I looked around. The ones left were either cracked or dirty, and of course those would not do. I grumbled quietly, she must have known. I grabbed a dirty cauldron and started scrubbing, needing to clean it before we could use it.

~Draco Pov~  
I was mumbling absentmindedly with the girl who was my partner. She was a seventh year Slytherin so; at least she wouldn't be so incorrigible. I saw the Weaslette and Potter both away from the cauldron, perfect, this would be the best opportunity to tamper with their potion so they would fail. I smirked and told my partner I would be back in just a few minutes. I went over to the supply shelf and looked around; making sure no one was paying attention to me before I grabbed boomslang and exploding fluid.

I casually walked over to their potion and dropped in about ten drops of the fluid and a bit of the boomslang, they were both highly reactive. I started moving away but then Potter came over with their second cauldron and ruined the whole thing. "What do you want?" He asked suspiciously as I glanced down at the cauldron, biting my lip. It was starting to bubble and that was bad, I didn't know what would happen once it set off. "Nothing, I was going to go get a cauldron but uh, I need to go now." I rambled as I looked back at my partner. "She obviously needs my help." I said simply with a shrug of my shoulders.

"No, what did you do to my potion? I know you did something Malfoy!" He snapped. He wasn't that bright but he wasn't daft either. I let out a sigh and tried pushing him away but he shoved me back. "Potter we need to get away from the potion!" I snapped as it started to bubble more, rather violently. "No I don't believe you!" He said and I sighed in frustration, didn't he just say he believed I did something to his potion? I was even telling him. 

"No Potter, listen to me, we need to move away now and-"I got cut off by the explosion from the cauldron. We both started coughing violently, gripping onto the table for support. The smoke surrounded us, maybe past us but I couldn't see. It was a smoky gray or black color. I cringed slightly as Potter grabbed onto my sleeve and then grasp for my hand. "Stop it, do not touch me!" I said in a strangled voice as the smoke started to clear.

"Okay, okay, you can move away now. I think we're good." I mumbled as my head started throbbing. "What happened my boys?" Slughorn asked as he waddled over to us. "Potter must have put something that didn't belong in his potion, it exploded on us." I lied and he stared at me with wide eyes. He looked furious and I couldn't help but snicker at him. "No, he added something to our potion! He was trying to sabotage my grade!" He exclaimed as his friends started running over to us, making sure he was okay. Like I said, it was always about Harry fucking Potter, no one cared. I could be on the floor dying and no one would care so much of an ounce that I was there, why would they when Potter was in the same bloody room?

"Harry are you okay, we saw what happened." The ginger girl said as she gave me a sharp look. "Stop with that! What could I possibly gain from ruining your stupid potion?" I asked trying to move my hand away from Potter's but, I couldn't. It was stuck. "Potter let go of my hand!" I complained as I tried shaking it away. "What you had to gain was revenge, we all know how you are." The frizzy haired brunette said under her breath, and yet she was still audible for some bloody reason.

"I can't let go of your hand! It's stuck; do you see what situation you put us into?" Potter asked loudly as he started shaking our hands as if that would unstick us. Merlin, he was the biggest idiot I had ever met, well, him and Weasley could tie for first place. "Boys come over to my desk; I'll see what had happened." Slughorn mumbled as he went back to his desk, sitting down in his creaky old chair.

"I don't want to go." I muttered as I crossed my arms, or tried to. "Potter stop touching me!" I yelled and he glared at me. "If I could, trust me, I would, I never want to be this close to you ever again!" He practically yelled as he started dragging me to the old man's desk. "Ow, stop it, you're hurting me!" I complained with a pout on my face and I swore I heard Weasley add in his two cents, telling me to stop being such a whiny baby.

I put my nose in the air and let out a breath, I was not a baby. I was a Malfoy. He put our hands on the desk and I stared blankly ahead as he examined us. "It looks like exploding fluid and boomslang were mixed together." He muttered in confusion. "But we didn't need those ingredients today so I don't know how that could happen." He continued as he looked at me expectantly. "I didn't do anything to their blasted potion so stop accusing me of things! I wouldn't even know that they would have such a bad reaction. I was going to get a potion for me and that… That person, my partner, whatever her name is, said we needed one"!" I snapped as I glared from Slughorn to Potter.

"I don't have any antidote to fix this boys." He said after examining us for a few more minutes. "What do you mean you don't have an antidote?" I asked glaring down at this. "Don't make me tell my-"I cut myself off, who was I going to tell? I fell silent and looked away from them slightly. "Tell your what Malfoy?" Potter asked raising an eyebrow. "Tell myself or my mum." I muttered quietly, mostly to myself. "You might want to go see Madame Pomfrey; she is the medical expert after all. You are both excused from; class to go to the Hospital Wing and that is all." Slughorn said as we stood. "Thanks sir." Harry mumbled as we went over to his desk and grabbed his stuff before we went to grab mine. I was silent while we walked to the Hospital Wing.

"This is your entire fault you know." He said, breaking the silence about midway. "No, this isn't my fault. I told you to back away, I pushed you away but no, we can't trust me!" I yelled, rolling my eyes. "You're right I can't trust you! You put the ingredients in the blasted potion in the first place!" He snapped back and I glared up at him, sitting down on the floor and he jerked, half bent over because I refused to stand. "Yeah but I tried to help!" I complained and stared up at him. "Now I'm not standing up again until you apologize to me." I said simply and he glared down at me, I glared right back. To any other person it might seem like we were having a staring contest. "Why the hell should I apologize to you? I think you should apologize to me!" Potter said through gritted teeth. "I'll apologize after you apologize to me."

That led to another staring contest. "Fine, whatever, I'm sorry Malfoy." He said flatly. I nodded my head, acknowledging the apology. "Your apology is not accepted, let's keep going." I said as I stood up, dragging him behind me. He was muttering quietly to himself as we continued on our way to the Hospital Wing.

"So I think I know the antidote but…" Madame Pomfrey trailed off as she looked through her book. "But what Madame Pomfrey?" We asked at the same time, my eyes narrowing. "It could take a few months. It is a complex counter potion and whoever did this put quite a bit so you have a strong bond." She said and we looked at each other. "You mean we're stuck like this for months?" I asked in hysterics, tears stinging my eyes. No, I couldn't handle that.

"Yes boys and if you have any complaints maybe you should blame yourselves! I bet you are both responsible for this, now get out of my office before I decide to not help you at all!" She said and we stood up, heading out of her office quickly. "We need to talk to the Headmistress about our schedules, since they don't add up." I mumbled numbly and he nodded his head in agreement, changing courses to her office.

He knocked on the door and we heard her say enter. I opened the doorknob and she looked at the two of us suspiciously. "What do you need boys? You didn't get sent because you were fighting did you?" She asked us suspiciously. We both shook our heads no. Potter raised our arms and let out a dry chuckle. "It looks like we're stuck."


	3. Chapter 3

~Harry Pov~  
I think the hardest part about being stuck to Draco Malfoy was getting dressed. It was a bit more complicated than I would have liked it to be but somehow we got through it, what we were having an argument about this time was whether or not we should go to a certain class that I liked and that he didn't, not so much. "I love Muggle Studies and if we don't go today then we will have double the work on Monday!" I warned him and he just glared at me. "We already have to miss out on the Quidditch match because of the fact I'm stuck to you I am not going to some horrid, lame, class!" Draco Malfoy complained, my hand itching to slap him right across the face.

"Look, we had to compromise on the schedule. We are taking astronomy! I hate astronomy; it's such a dumb class, almost as dumb as Muggle Studies!" I snapped back. "Astronomy is never stupid, ever! It is my favorite subject besides Potions so don't you date try and say we're going to skip that!" He growled. "If we skip Muggle Studies then we are skipping Astronomy." And that is how I forced Draco Malfoy to get his sorry ass out of bed and go to a class that he absolutely hated.

"Hey mate, since you can't go to the Quidditch game we were wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with us afterwards. We were going to go on a double date with Gin but she canceled like, five minutes ago. And since you already have a date attached to you…" Ron trailed off, snickering quietly. I shot him a dirty look and Malfoy did as well, for once we agreed completely about one thing, my friend was a major arse at times.

"Like I would go anywhere with your mudblood Weasley, we aren't going with you and that's that." Draco snapped with a jeer as I elbowed him. "Yeah okay, we would both love to go, ignore whatever he says. "Well we're going to muggle London and-"He started and I stopped him. "No, wait, we will not go with you." I said, Draco giving me a surprised smile and Ron looking at me with shock. "We will only go if you stop calling it a double date." I continued, the blonde's smile turning into a frown.

"Fine, so like I was saying. We are going to muggle London and we decided to go to the movies and then out to dinner, does that work with you two?" He asked. I nodded my head as Draco shook his head. "Like I said, ignore him." I said he elbowed me. "Watch it Malfoy, I am the one in charge." I warned, him letting out a bitter laugh. "Yeah right, keep telling yourself that Potter." He said sarcastically with an eye roll. "See you then Ron! We'll see you later in class and at dinner!" I called as I started pulling Draco away, hoping I was hurting him.

It was Saturday, the day when Gryffindor and Slytherin were facing off. The game was almost over and the snitch was in sight. "We're going to win Draco." I said simply and he rolled his eyes at me. "Want a bet?" He asked and I smirked, looking at him. "Yeah, what do I get when I win?" I asked with a wry smile and he thought about it. "If I win I want an apology from you, I want you to mention how awesome I am and how I am the best person in the world. If you win you can have whatever you want." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What do I want from the precious Draco Malfoy?" I asked mockingly and he glared at me, I chose to ignore him like I did since before I was stuck to him. It was a good trick to learn, especially since we were stuck together for what felt like forever. "I want a kiss if Gryffindor wins." I joked and he started to object but then the crowd started to cheer. We both turned fast, trying to see who won. I won, Gryffindor won. "I didn't mean it." I said, paling slightly and he smirked. "Yeah well now it will be fun, seeing you so embarrassed." He said and I scowled. "What is wrong Potter, scared?" He asked in a challenging voice. "You wish Malfoy." I growled in response as we got up to my room, changing into something a bit nicer since they were going out to dinner after all.

The movie was good for a horror movie after all. I didn't find it scary, if anything it was more humorous than scary, but I think Draco would object to that statement. "Did the movie scare you?" Hermione asked with a snicker. Draco stood tall and proud then, obviously a Malfoy thing where his pride got in the way, what a brat. "No, that is absurd Granger!" He growled, letting out a huff. "Then why were you basically hanging onto Harry? I mean, I know you are attached but you were really clinging to him. If it wasn't that it must be that you fancy him. So pick your poison going to be? Do you fancy Harry or are you scared of that movie?" Ron asked and I looked at the slightly taller blonde male, seeing his face turn as red as Ron's hair.

"It's neither of those two!" He said in a whiny tone and I chuckled slightly, turning to face the evil look Draco was no doubt giving me. "You have to pick one." Hermione said in a sing song voice, I knew she was enjoying this. We entered the restaurant, getting a booth for the four of them. I quickly grabbed Draco's hand so it didn't look strange that we were so close to each other. I felt my face turn a bit red as well, not bothering to look at Draco. "It's the first one; the movie scared me a bit." He mumbled quietly as we sat down, us sitting close together.

"Do you guys want dessert?" Ron asked from beside me and we nodded our heads. "Yeah, I could eat some more." I answered and Hermione laughed softly. "You and Ron both could always eat." She teased us and I stuck my tongue out at her. Draco and I decided to share a piece of chocolate cake one to keep up the façade we were together so no one got suspicious and two because I was slightly full and I didn't want too much more to eat.

"You have a little chocolate on your chin." I mumbled as I glanced at Draco and he frowned, rubbing at his chin. I chuckled and shook my head. "You just smeared it." I told him and he furrowed his eyes together, rubbing so it would spread even further. "Get it off of me Potter!" He demanded in his usual whiny tone. I sighed and picked up the napkin, rubbing it against my water cup so it would get damp. I moved it to his chin, rubbing it off of his chin. "There, all gone." I mumbled as I tossed the napkin down on our plate that was now full of crumbs.

Hermione and Ron had gone to pay, treating Draco and us which was nice but Draco didn't say thank you, he insisted he could pay because he was richer than all three of us put together, which was not true in the least bit. "Aw, you guys are so cute!" The waitress cooed as she took our plate and we both jumped before glaring at her. "But we aren't-"I started, deciding to let down the façade but right then Draco decided to give me a kiss. "Why thank you, we are kind of shy being out in the open but it's a nice adjustment." Malfoy lied breezily since obviously, he was a big liar and did it all the bloody time.

"Well you are, and there is no reason to be shy. You two are absolutely adorable together, have a good evening!" She said as she took our glasses as well, leaving the table. "What the hell was that Draco?" I demanded, looking at him, narrowing my eyes. "You said you wanted a kiss if Gryffindor won, and you got exactly what you wanted, Harry." He grinned, but it was one of those in your face gloating smiles.

I looked at him in confusion, tilting my head to the side. Did he just call me Harry? "Did you just call me Harry? Did you really just use my first name? Since when have you had a change of heart? Why have you started calling me that? Just because you kissed me…It doesn't change the fact that I hate you." I rambled, looking away from him. "You called me Draco; I thought that meant we were getting to a first name basis." He said in confusion. "So you started it! Don't start accusing me you arse!" He growled as he practically yanked my arm out of my socket, going to join Ron and Hermione.

"I'm sorry Draco." I said quietly before we got there and he stared at me with wide eyes. "Did you apologize to me?" He asked in a suspicious manner. I just chuckled and nodded my head. "Of course I did, now come on, they're waiting for us." I answered, dragging him the rest of the way over to our friends so we could leave and apperate to Hogsmeade so we could walk the rest of the way back to Hogwarts.

"That was some kiss you two shared back at the restaurant." Ron said as we walked back inside the castle, a very Malfoy like smirk. I shot him a glare and I saw Draco turn red yet again, closing his eyes tightly as I started dragging him the rest of the way, making sure he didn't trip or run into anything since he kept his eyes closed for quite a few minutes. "That's not what it looked like." I muttered awkwardly.

"Oh than what was it? Because it looked like you were snogging." Hermione said casually, at least she didn't sound as arrogant and snobbish as Ron did when he said it. It made it seem like he was so funny and so smart for spotting something. "It was a joke." Draco offered in a small voice from beside me, his eyes opening once again. "Oh yeah, because all of the jokes I see have to involve kissing." Ron said sarcastically and Hermione jabbed him in the side, giving him a don't you dare start look and he backed off of the subject.

"We made a joking bet, I didn't think he'd take it seriously and then the waitress was going on and on about how adorable we were and he jokingly kissed it. It was nothing but a small peck, stop being an arse Ron and trying to make it seem like we were making out each other or whatever." I snapped. "And now I can gloat I have kissed the hottest boy in Hogwarts." I said, teasing lightly as I dragged Draco up to our room, slamming the door behind us. No one else was there and he raised his eyebrow. "Were you defending me?" The blonde asked with a smirk and I shook my head.

"No, of course not, I would never do that." I said with a frown. "But you think I'm the hottest guy in Hogwarts?" He asked as we laid down and I rolled my eyes. "Now that was a joke, trust me, I'm just mimicking the freakish girls in our school." I explained to him, letting out a yawn. "It's okay, I can gloat that I've snogged with the boy who lived." He joked as he pulled the covers over us. "Yeah, actually, let's take that to the grave?" I asked drowsily, resting my head on his chest. "Mmm, yeah, let's actually not tell anyone." He muttered from beside me sleepily, wrapping his arms around me as I fell asleep. 


End file.
